Gaara
'Abilities' ---- Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand) Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'Every 10 seconds, Gaara gains 1 Sand, stacking up to 6 Sand. When he takes damage from basic attacks, each Sand can reduce 3 + of Gaara's Ability Power damage. ---- 'Sabakyu Kyuu Q' 'Cost : '''1' Sand 'Cooldown : '''8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *Active - 'Gaara sends a hand of sand in a target direction, dealing 50/100/150/200/250 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hero hit. If the target is covered within a '''Sand' debuff from Suna Shigure E or Suna no Shukaku R, the hand of sand will stun and reduce target's Magic Resist by 20% for 1.5 seconds, consume the Sand debuff and refresh this skill's cooldown. Within 5 seconds, Gaara can cast the refreshed skill once without Sand consumption. *''Note - ''When Gaara casts this skill without Sand, this skill will not activate its effect and remain on cooldown (reducible) for 3 seconds while also grants 1 Sand to Gaara. *''Note - ''While the target is stunned by Gaara's hand of sand, the target can't be stunned again from another hand of sand. ---- Zettai Bougyo W Cost: 1''' 'Sand '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Gaara shields himself within a sand for 8 seconds, the shield can absorb 100/150/200/250/300 + AP damage and increases Gaara's Armor and Magic Resist by 20/30/40/50/60 while within the shield's duration. During the shield's duration, Gaara cannot move or perform basic attacks. Each hit from enemy's basic attacks on the shield will trigger the shield to reflect a sand bullet in the attacked direction, dealing 20/30/40/50/60 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. Within the shield's duration, clicking on this skill again will instantly end the shield's effect. *Note - ''When Gaara casts this skill without Sand, this skill will not activate its effect and remain on cooldown (reducible) for 3 seconds while also grants 1 Sand to Gaara. ---- '''''Suna Shigure E Cost: 1''' 'Sand '''Cooldown: '''9 seconds *Active - 'Gaara summons a sand drizzle field on the target area that lasts for 2 seconds, dealing a magic damage every 0.5 seconds for a total of 85/150/215/280/345 + AP damage within 2 seconds and applying a '''Sand' debuff on damaged units for 2 seconds.The Sand debuff reduces the target's Attack Speed and Movement Speed by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%. *''Note - ''When Gaara casts this skill without Sand, this skill will not activate its effect and remain on cooldown (reducible) for 3 seconds while also grants 1 Sand to Gaara. ---- '''''Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Gaara instantly restores 6 Sand and enters '''Shukaku' state for 8 seconds. The Shukaku state grants 25 Tenacity to Gaara and each damage Gaara takes while within this state increases his Ability Power by 10%, up to 10 stacks (100% Ability Power). Within the Shukaku state, Gaara can cast Suna no Shukaku R once as a 2nd cast skill. Suna no Shukaku R Cost: 1''' 'Sand '''Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Gaara summons a sand ball on the target location within 450 range, the sand ball explodes after 2 seconds, dealing 200/360/520 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies within 500 radius of the area and applying a '''Sand' debuff on them for 4 seconds. The Sand debuff reduces the target's Movement Speed by 40%. When the sand ball explodes, the Shukaku state will be removed from Gaara. *''Note - ''The slow effect from Sand debuff on '''''Suna no Shukaku R and Suna Shigure E are counted separately, but both debuffs can be used to trigger the additional effects from the hand of sand on Sabakyu Kyuu Q. ---- 'Skins' ----